


You Never Stopped Being Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, its what the people want, pretty much pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Zeb returns from off-world, Kallus is more than happy to give him what he's been missing.





	You Never Stopped Being Mine

Zeb stepped off the transport ship, holding a hand up to his face as he blinked rapidly, green eyes squinting to adjust to the sunlight. He had been in the ship for far too long. Cheers welcomed him and the others back, but his smile was barely there as he scanned the crowd, his attention focused on finding only one person.  _ Where was he?  _

A little droid barreled into his legs, spinning around as he bleeped what probably were several expletives. 

“Chopper,” Zeb grunted, patting the droid’s dome. 

Chopper bleeped something else, waving his little arms around. 

“You know I don’t speak that,” Zeb pushed the droid with his foot, attempting to walk past him. Chopper rammed into his leg again. 

“Listen, I’ve had enough-”

His ears instinctively swiveled as he heard someone behind him clear their throat. He turned quickly to see familiar golden eyes staring up at him. They flicked up and down his body before returning to meet his gaze. “Hello, Garazeb.”

A grin split the Lasat’s face. “Kal,” he breathed. In a swift moment he had swept him off the ground in a tight embrace, spinning him around as if he were weightless. Kallus opened his mouth to protest, but a joyous laugh escaped him instead. A few people smiled, a group of pilots going so far as to raise a collective series of whistling.

When Zeb finally set him down, Kallus’s arms remained wrapped around the back of his neck. “It’s so good to see you,” he murmured. His breath smelled of caf; his voice trembled, surely from adrenaline. 

Zeb suddenly became aware of their closeness. “I’ll see you, alright,” he growled softly, grip tightening over the other man’s buttocks. Kal’s eyes widened. “Goodness sakes, Zeb, not here.”

The pair managed to make it to their room without interruption, Zeb's impatient glare driving others out of their path. The moment the door closed behind them, Kallus pressed his hands to his chest, leaning into his lips and kissing him forcefully. Surprised as he was, Zeb welcomed it, allowing Kallus to push him until his back was against the wall. Then he leaned into the kiss, matching Kallus’s passion. He bit the man’s lower lip, Kallus eliciting a quiet gasp in response. 

“You like that?” Zeb chuckled. 

“Oh, very much so.” Kallus pulled away, swiftly stripping himself of his shirt. He began to lean back into the kiss, but Zeb placed a finger on his lips. “You’re gonna have to take off more than that, Alexsandr.”

Kal stepped back, slowly taking off his undershirt. He pointedly dropped it to the floor, taking a moment to look up at Zeb. The Lasat’s expression was that of impatience and wanting a silent lust shining in his slitted eyes. Kal reached down and began to deliberately unbuckle his belt…

“For fuck’s sake,” Zeb growled. “Take it off and give it to me.”

Kal smirked, removing it as slowly as he could. “Here you are, Garazeb.”

“Bend over.” 

Kallus obliged, spreading his legs and bending from his waist, placing his hands on the ladder of the bunk. He heard the belt snap and involuntarily shuddered in anticipation. “Are you going to spank me, Garazeb?”

“Hush.” 

After a moment, the belt hit his ass softly. Then again, harder. “Don’t play games with me-”

The belt whipped hard against him, and Kal cried out in surprise. 

“I said  _ hush. _ ” Another hit accompanied his words, and Kallus had to bite his lip to keep himself from screaming. 

Strike after strike fell on his ass, any moan or cry that he made followed by a harder blow.

“Rosu,” Kallus groaned softly.

Zeb stopped abruptly at the sound of their safe word. Kal straightened for a moment, breathing hard, then then slid his pants and undergarment over his legs, stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. Bending over once more, he panted, “Hit me again.”

Zeb looked down at the red marks the belt had left already, and thought the better of it. “Look at me, Alex.”

Kallus swiveled to face him, body completely exposed, face flushed. Zeb reaches down and wrapped a hand around his manhood, which was already taut with arousal. Kallus bit his lip as Zeb gently pumped his hand over his length. The Lasat lowered himself to his knees, taking him into his mouth with ease, letting his dick hit the back of this throat. Kallus began to moan, his hips thrusting uncontrollably, his hand tightening its grip on Zeb’s hair. Zeb experimentally swirled his tongue around him, continuing when he heard the affirmation of Kal’s groans of pleasure. 

As soon as he felt Kallus coming close to orgasm, Zeb pulled his mouth away from him, lowering him gently to the floor and trailing rough kisses from his abdomen to his collarbone. There resided a faded pink mark. Zeb remedied it, nipping the spot with a primal growl. Two tiny drops of blood appeared where the old mark had been, and Zeb quickly licked them away.

“I’m yours again,” Kallus murmured. 

“You never stopped being mine.” Zeb knelt over him, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants, revealing his huge-and visibly throbbing-dick. 

“Oh, fuck me,” Kallus breathed. 

“With pleasure.”

Kallus flipped himself onto his stomach. Zeb spread his cheeks, smacking them lightly. With a few strokes of his hand, his dick became moist with self-produced lubrication. Gently, he lowered himself into Kal. “You’re always so tight,” He marveled softly. Kallus couldnt find the words to respond. Inch by inch, Zeb entered him until he was all the way inside, his legnth hitting Kal’s prostate with ease. He pulled back until he was almost out..then thrusted all the way back in. Kallus’s body responded accordingly, his back arching as he shuddered with pleasure. “You feel so damn good,” he gasped. 

Zeb’s self control began to disappear as Kal’s moans and words came faster, deeper.

“Mm-oh!-Garazeb, I love your cock inside me-oh, fuck me harder, Garazeb!”

Zeb growled deeply in his throat, the vibration affecting his entire body. He took a hold of Kallus’s hips, pulling them towards him as he thrusted inside. 

“Yes- _ fuck! _ -use me, Zeb. I’m yours, all yours.”

His words turned into incoherent moaning as Zeb fucked him faster and faster. He came, eliciting a deep moan as he plunged into Kal, latching as he spilled inside of him. Kallus gasped, closing his eyes and feeling every inch of his lover’s manhood throb inside of him. After a few moments, Zeb pulled out of him, licking up the cum that had spilled before collapsing next to Kallus, who was still panting from the raw exertion of taking him inside of him. He wrapped his arms around him, flipping him onto his side so he was spooning him. 

“Karabast, I missed you, Alex.”

“I missed you too. I missed...this.”

Zeb smiled into the other man’s hair. “So I guess it felt good?”

“I love y-I loved it,” Kal breathed, already beginning to drift off to sleep.

Zeb kissed the top of his head. “I love you too,” he whispered softly.

He wasn’t sure Kallus had heard him until he felt him flip over to face him. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know to lean into a  kiss, slow and tender and deep. They fell asleep that way, their naked bodies pressed closely together, their lips communicating the words they had never said until now, their breaths falling and rising with unspoken promises.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic-hope you enjoyed! Like and comment any questions, comments, or rude remarks. Oh, and tell me what you'd like to see next!


End file.
